Of Lions and Fire
by bluewindranger
Summary: In the case that Jayden and Lauren are seperated from each other, they obviously feel confused. After all, Jayden's the little kid; he's known his big sister all his life, even if they may have bickered at times. Even if he sometimes wished she was out of his life. Of course, Lauren has to move around the world...seeing nothing but twelfth-century-esque Japanese stuff. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I would like to make myself clear.

I hate Power Rangers (Super) Samurai. Bad acting, bad storylines, bad everything in general. If you go on RangerBoard, I'm one of those users who constantly puts down Samurai.

But I couldn't resist writing a fanfiction about Jayden and Lauren. Their chemistry is _that_ good. I died when I saw that scene in "Fight Fire With Fire"...it was so. Freaking. Sweet.

The fic is broken up into sentences, each sentence something along the lines of a thought or a scene. :) Hope you guys like it...

* * *

_Stood there and watched you walk away,  
From everything we had,  
But I still mean every word I said to you.  
He would try to take away my pain,  
And he just might make me smile,  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead...  
—_**Haunted**

* * *

**Lion**

* * *

**i.** **gone**

The sad thing is that he hasn't ever realized how much he likes the fact that she's around until she's gone.

**ii. opposites**

They were like oil and water; like most siblings, they constantly fought over the pettiest things.

**iii. sibling**

And, he admits, several times, he finds himself wishing that she's gone forever, that his big sister will go out of his life for...well, forever.

**iv. revelation**

And as far as Jayden knows, she is indeed gone forever.

**v. memorable**

He can't comprehend exactly what is happening—what _could_ a five-year-old boy understand at that time, anyways?—except for a blurry rememberance of a heated fight, his father, clad in a shiny red suit, quickly herding him and Lauren out the door of the big house.

**vi. captured**

Strong arms belonging to someone else hugging him tightly as his father leaves him behind in the doorway, still rushing outside with his big sister.

**vii. will**

Mentor Ji is waiting at the gateway, his face set with grim determination. Determination for what, he doesn't know.

**viii. prelude**

He watches as Mentor picks Lauren up as if she weighs nothing and seats her quickly and roughly on a horse, instantly slapping its hindquarters a moment after that.

**ix. away**

He watches as the horse throws its head back, watching as it frenzily gallops off into the night, carrying Lauren off into the unknown.

**x. gone**

He watches the shadows envelope the human and the horse, embracing them into its dark folds, and they disappear from his life.

**xi. whatever**

He remembers that the only thing he could think at the time was something along the lines of, _Good riddance. _

**xii. no**

...Or whatever it was in five-year-old speak.

**xiii. time**

But as time passes, Lauren doesn't come back, and Jayden wonders what's taking her so long to return.

**xiv. silence**

His mornings are plain and quiet; the only thing he usually does is eat and train for...something.

**xv. blank**

His evenings are empty, yet filled with endless lessons of kanji writing.

**xvi. ****nothing**

The bed on the right side is empty as well, its sheets drawn up, neatly done without a fold in the covers.

**xvii. mortify**

Every time he crawls under his covers at night, he turns towards the wall, instinctively doing so, but then realizes, with a dash of shame, that there is no one to hide from.

**xviii. questions**

And as the years pass, he begins to question where his sister is. What she is doing. Where she is.

**xix. answers**

When Mentor finally tells him, albeit reluctantly, he feels a heavy weight settle in his chest, one that he knows he will have to carry every single day of every single year, until his sister comes back.

**xx. symbol**

With the Sealing Symbol fluently mastered.

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

**i. forever**

She's older than Jayden, which means that she questions the morality of being thrown onto a horse and being sent off into the unknown, maybe for the rest of her life.

**ii. away**

When Lauren followed her father to the gateway of the Shiba House, drawn by the urgency in his voice, she did not expect to be sent away for a lot more than half her life.

**iii. sickness**

She did not expect to sit on a moving animal for what must have been an hour, its muscular hindquarters moving under her legs fluidly and smoothly, giving her some sort of motion sickness.

**iv. awaken**

She did not expect to fall asleep on said horse, and then wake up in a completely unfamiliar place and, seemingly, time.

**v. history**

Everywhere she looks around, she sees something straight out of a thirteenth-century-Japanese-manuscript.

**vi. training**

Swords—like, _real swords_, with an actual sharp blade, not the ones with the bamboo stick they had back at the Shiba House—stacked neatly agains the wall, scrolls tucked into their little wooden cubbies on the opposite side, a large training ground in the center. There are dummies reminiscent of an ancient samurai strewn in seemingly random places across the room.

**vii. short**

The last day she stays here (which happens to be exactly a week since she arrived), her mentor looks very harried, shoves her usual small bowl of bland porridge for breakfast in front of her face, and tells her to eat.

**viii. repitition**

She has barely swallowed her last mouthful when he takes her by the hand, gently pushing her out of the area towards another horse, saddled and waiting for her.

**ix. hidden**

She doesn't know what she has done to gain it, but her teacher bends down, looks into her eyes and tells her to stay safe, and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

**x. again**

And she's off into the unknown once again.

**xi. dammit**

This happens two more times before she realizes that she isn't staying anywhere for a long time anytime soon.

**xii. annoyed**

She really, really, really hates her life.

**xiii.** **years**

And through the years, even past a decade, she never stays in one place for more than a month.

**xiv. deadpan**

Lauren gets used to all the moving around, getting woken up at three in the morning to travel to yet another training ground.

**xv. lifeless**

It's a really sad thing to know that she doesn't have a life.

**xvi. quest**

And at every single darn place she goes to, she still adheres to some pre-planned diet, training course, and whatever has been planned since she set off on her journey.

**xvii. end**

When at last, her voyage has come to a halt...or, at least, what must have been her three hundredth mentor tells her.

**xviii. soon**

She finishes writing her letter, frowns over it for a moment, and heavily gets up from her seat, sealing it with a blob of red wax.

**xix. power**

The thing that her mentor tells her is that she should now have the power to seal away Master Xandred.

**xx. failure**

And it kind of scares her...whether or not she will fail.


End file.
